


Your scent smells just like mine...

by BenYang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenYang/pseuds/BenYang
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto have been really busy lately, and they couldn’t spend as much time together than before. But Bokuto pulled a twist tonight.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	Your scent smells just like mine...

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I like how I didn’t swear at all, keep profanity outta here. LMAO. I spent 36 minutes writing this at 3 AM with no revisions so I apologize if it’s moving too fast because I don’t know how to describe ‘those’ scenes without saying the F-word, D-word, A-word, and C-word in one go. So i zooooooomed.

“Sigh” Akaashi lets out a sigh while relaxing in the tub of soapy water, hesitating to leave the bathroom because the scent in the air reminded him of Bokuto. Lately, Akaashi has been working overtime in his Job and rarely gets to spend time with Bokuto even if they lived in the same home, sleep in the same bed, eat on the same table. But he just really couldn’t find the time for Bokuto even if it made his heart ache. 

He had to keep on working to support the both of them, and Bokuto on the other hand is doing the same thing, he rarely comes home earlier than Akaashi. When he’d get home, Akaashi would already be asleep on the bed with dinner placed on the table. He would eat alone, but what kept him going is that even if they can’t find the time to actually interact with each other, Akaashi still leaves dinner on the table even if he isn’t there yet. 

While thinking silently in the tub, he hears the front door open in a muffled volume. Akaashi hurries to drain the water and wash himself to see Bokuto after a long while, faint footsteps on he wooden floor came closer and closer, and eventually there was a soft knock on the door. “Akaashi?” Bokuto says in a caring tone from the other side of the door, Akaashi turns off the shower and dries himself from the cold water. 

Akaashi couldn’t wait to see Bokuto, he opens the door just a little with a towel wrapped around his body. Peeking just a little that is enough to see Bokuto again. Suddenly a hand grabbed Akaashi’s arm, pulling him outside the bathroom into Bokuto’s arms. His wet cold skin touching Bokuto’s soft ones, “Hi, miss me?” Bokuto ruffles Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi chuckled a little and places a tender kiss on the cheek, “I missed you so much.” He wraps his arms around him. 

All of a sudden his towel fell off, revealing his bare skin to the boy in front of him. Akaashi let’s out a little shriek and bends down to pick it up, only to be grabbed on the waist by Bokuto. He pulls him close, and then carries Akaashi to the bedroom. He plops him down, exposing his body on the soft white sheets. “Bokuto!.. Boku..”

Bokuto slowly took of his clothes and yanks it to the ground, leaving the both of them naked in front of each other. And Akaashi wasn’t complaining at all, he couldn’t wait anymore and just missed Bokuto too much. Bokuto hovers above Akaashi as both shared a hot kiss while Bokuto was groping Akaashi’s body, causing Akaashi to let out quiet moans that turned to messy ones that sounded like intense arousal. 

Bokuto releases his seed inside Akaashi, Akaashi arches his back and the expression on his face was just unforgettable. Bokuto bites down on Akaashi’s neck, deep accelerated breaths escaping his mouth while smelling his scent. “Ah... Akaashi~ Your scent smells just like me.. hrngh...” He moans, Akaashi was unable to respond. Bokuto thrusts inside him once more, causing Akaashi to let out a really moan, he was far too stimulated. At this point, he was twitching, his body was covered in sweat, the scent of sex and Bokuto. 

Afterwards Bokuto removed himself from him, (Akaashi moaning again). They then cuddle with one another other, not letting go of each other’s grasp, in fear of rarely seeing each other again, Bokuto places a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead, and then they fall in deep sleep in each others arms.


End file.
